tbomtfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Anna229/The Bureau Of Magical Things
Season 1 of The Bureau of Magical Things was announced on July 17, 2017 by TVTonight.1 Production on the show began from July 2017 to December 2017. It premiered on July 8, 2018 in Australia, and October 8, 2018 in the United States. The human and magic worlds co-existed in harmony, but as technology advanced, the magic world was pushed back, and fairies and other magical creatures became endangered species. Now, someone wants to change that and restore magic to its rightful place. When Kyra uncovers a threat to both the human and magic worlds, she must try to unite humans, elves, and fairies in order to save them all. Kyra and Peter must solve the mystery of who the enigmatic figure is and how they will achieve their goal. The investigation leads them to uncover secrets in both the human and magic worlds that no one could have imagined. All the World's a Stage is the third episode in Season 1 of The Bureau of Magical Things. It premiered to about 620,000 viewers in the U.S. When Kyra's friend, Peter, witnesses Kyra doing magic, Lily tries to wipe his mind; the spell goes wrong, which results in Peter believing he's Shakespeare's Romeo in a play he's rehearsing for school and falling in love with Lily. The Bureau of Magical Things is an Australian television programme for children and teenagers that was launched on MIPTV in Cannes and screen on Eleven2 in 2018. The 20 part series is produced by Jonathan M. Shiff Productions. The series follows the adventures of Kyra, a regular teenage girl who acquires magical powers when caught in a clash between an elf and a fairy. Kyra discovers a secret world of magic exists all around her. Once upon a time the human world and the world of magic, known as the fae world, existed in harmony. But as technology advanced, the fae world was pushed back so that faeries and other magical creatures became endangered species. Now someone wants to change that and restore magic to its rightful place – no matter the cost. When Kyra uncovers a threat to both the magical and human worlds, she must try to unite fairies, elves and humans to save them all. Kyra and Peter must solve the mystery of who the enigmatic figure is and how they will achieve their goal. The investigation leads them to uncover secrets in both the human and fae worlds that no one could have imagined. The Bureau of Magical Things premiered on Sunday 8 July 2018 in Australia, where it was originally broadcast on Network 10's channel Eleven. The series continued after the channel was relaunched as 10 Peach on October 31st, in between the broadcasts of the episodes Accused and On the Case. In Germany, the series is titled Club Der Magischen Dinge and premiered on Monday December 3rd, 2018, at 15:00 on KiKa. The Bureau of Magical Things was acquired by Nickelodeon for broadcast across 170+ countries and territories worldwide. On September 22th, 2018, Nickelodeon USA acquired the rights to the series and premiered it in the United States on October 8th, 2018 at 8:30/7:30c. On October 15th, it was moved to TeenNick. Nickelodeon UK premiered the series in the United Kingdom and Ireland on Monday 5th November, 2018. The series was broadcast on weekdays at 6:30pm. On September 13th, 2018, Nickelodeon Russia acquired the rights to premiere the series. The series premieres on Monday 17th December 2018. TeenNick Italy premiered the series on Monday 10th December, 2018. Nickelodeon Africa premiered the series on Monday 10th December, 2018, at 17:20 CAT. Nickelodeon Arabia premieres the series, titled بيرو أوف ماجيكال ثينغز, on Friday 14th December, 2018. Nickelodeon Central and Eastern Europe premieres the series on Monday 24th December, 2018. The series is locally titled Varázslatos holmik irodája in Hungary. Nickelodeon Benelux premieres the series in Belgium and the Netherlands, under the title Verbond voor Magische Zaken, on Monday 7th January, 2019. Nickelodeon will premiere the series in Latin America in January 2019. Category:Blog posts